Se llama amistad
by Meroko-Y-chan
Summary: Siempre ha estado para mí, y sé que sin él no podría estar aquí... gracias a Davis y su sonrisa. Historia en conjunto con "Entre el amor y el odio". One shot que habla del preciado amigo que significa Davis para Mimi.


**BUENAS... ¡HOLA A TODOS! Este one shot me salió del alma. Este mini fic se relaciona con mi historia "Entre el amor y el odio" pero por decirle así, no tiene orden cronológico porque es como una memoria de Mimi. Puede leerse de forma independiente, pero sería algo confuso sino conocen la trama original. Como sea, espero les guste mis queridos fanfictionadores. **

**Meroko-Y-Chan**

**...**

"_No me lo creo_" "_Son tan diferentes_" "_¿Hablas en serio?_"

Esas son unas cuantas de las frases que escucho muy a menudo. Pero ¿Qué le voy hacer? En el pasado yo también pensaría cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo con el tiempo esas palabras fueron perdiendo sentido para mí conforme mi verdadero mejor amigo y yo nos acercábamos. Su nombre es Davis Motomiya.

Cuando conocí a Davis, creí que era un niño demasiado enérgico para mi gusto, ruidoso e impulsivo. Que no escuchaba razones y hacía lo que se le antojaba. En pocas palabras, éramos polos completamente opuestos.

Esa fue la imagen que idee sobre mi amigo solo con su apariencia y carácter exterior. Una percepción de una niña de trece años acerca de una persona a la cual apenas y conocía. Si no fuera por los problemas que surgieron en el digimundo en el año 2002, yo no lo hubiese conocido. Total, él fue elegido como líder sucesor de los "niños elegidos" y heredero de los emblemas del valor y la amistad, cuyos dueños originales en esa actualidad poseían nuevas responsabilidades, pero que mantuvieron una clase de puesto de mentores hacia la nueva generación de elegidos.

Junto a mis viejos amigos Kari y Tk, Davis comenzó una nueva travesía a la cual posteriormente se les unieron tres niños más.

Durante ese tiempo, fueron mínimas las veces en que intercambie palabras con Davis. Al estar literalmente en el otro extremo del mundo, apenas los veía. Y cuando estaba presente, era difícil que compartiéramos alguna conversación entre los dos, pero no por no agradarnos, sino por que no teníamos nada en común, ni siquiera para hablar casualmente. Con ese trato tan "indiferente" en cierta forma, llegué a la conclusión que seríamos conocidos con amigos en común. Un niño quien era compañero de clase de mí "mejor amigo" y una de mis "mejores amigas". Un niño que admiraba al chico que me gustaba de niña, que lo tomó como su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir.

Y eso era cierto. Davis era tan parecido a Taichi, que dentro de mí, mi mente y corazón se confabulaban en mi contra, susurrándome que él es muy similar a mi amor frustrado. Tanto así que no quería estar muy cerca de Davis para no recordar que Taichi estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Sora.

Luego de unos meses, gracias al cielo y al trabajo de todos, el digimundo volvió a estar en paz y nuestros amigos a salvo. En lo que transcurrían las vacaciones, de manera repentina, Davis me fue a visitar a Nueva York, algo raro porque no me lo esperaba, podría decirse que en esa ocasión en que él tuvo que viajar con Veemon a América para regresar a los digimon fugitivos a su mundo, se dio un minúsculo acercamiento. Casi imperceptible. Sucedió un evento en el que fuimos envueltos, él, mi amigo Willis (que también es un elegido) y yo, en una aventura en la que conocimos a un digimon que buscaba que alguien fuera su compañero. Davis era tan despistado que se tomó esa tarea, sin tomar en cuenta que Veemon ya era su digimon. Pasamos por varias situaciones en las que yo fui "una rehén" pero que al final todo se arregló. Desde ese momento Davis y yo congeniamos inexplicablemente. Y yo fui olvidando o ignorando el recuerdo de Taichi en él.

Podía ser muy cabezón, amar el futbol, ser noble. Pero aprendí que todos siempre tienen algo diferente. Una característica que los hace únicos a pesar de las muchas similitudes con otras personas.

Con el paso de los meses, mi amigo Izzy descubrió una brecha entre el digimundo y el nuestro, brecha que podría poner en un gran peligro futuro a Palmon y a las demás criaturas digitales, razón por la cual nos vimos obligados a determinar una dura decisión. Cerrar cualquier conexión con el mundo digital.

Entre llanto y caras largas, nos despedimos y acabamos con la brecha. Sin duda el cerrar el contacto con el digimundo, fue como una señal de salida para mí, porque días después de eso, un giro inesperado me golpeo con fuerza. Poco a poco mi "amistad" con los demás elegidos fue deteriorándose y desapareciendo, dejando gradualmente correos no leídos, llamadas de menos de dos minutos, invitaciones rechazadas con excusas ridículas, y con ello, llevándose a la "dulce Mimi".

En cada época de vacaciones o fiestas, Davis comenzó a visitarme muy seguido, ya no me parecía extraña su presencia tan usual, me agradaba y ahora sentía que nos parecíamos más. Quizás siempre nos parecimos, solo que yo no lo veía porque ya tenía una perspectiva sobre de él. Yolei, esa chica extrovertida de cabello morado y lentes, apartó un lugar dentro de mí para ella sola, y a pesar de que para los tres resultaba bizarro, nos fuimos convirtiendo en mejores amigos. Incluso cuando ellos dos se la pasaban discutiendo.

El rechazo que comencé a sentir por parte de Sora y los demás me fue cambiando de un modo que nunca esperé. La ternura se convirtió en bromas, el gusto por el rosa desapareció, la importancia en la moda fue yéndose de costado, ir de compras cambio por preferir ir a parque de diversiones extremos… Toda yo fui transformándome en una chica con resentimiento. Enojada por el olvido de otros, y también por su propia ingenuidad hacia el mundo.

Estoy segura que siempre estarán presente en mi memoria las incontables veces en que Davis estuvo para mí con su gran sonrisa y su inquebrantable positivismo. Aunque, unas veces quedaron más marcadas que otras. Debido a que mi gran amigo poseedor de unos chispeantes ojos negros, no solo estuvo en los momentos de diversión y alegría, sino en los de oscuridad y tristeza.

Como aquella horrible situación…

_Mi visión se tornaba borrosa cada vez que parpadeaba o giraba mi cabeza. El fuerte olor del desinfectante y medicamentos se colaba en mi respiración causando que está se volviera más difícil. No recordaba como llegué al hospital. Tan solo me acuerdo de Willis regañándome, preocupado por alguna razón oculta a mi juicio. _

_Las sabanas estaban hechas girones a mi costado izquierdo, el aire acondicionado provocaba que titiritara de frío. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? La confusión estaba inmersa en una desagradable sensación de impotencia y desesperación. _

_Giré mi rostro a la derecha, junto a mi camilla había una ventana, afuera llovía fuertemente y varios relámpagos se observaban a lo lejos, rayos se escuchaban con fuerza, pero para mí todo venía como en susurros o algún eco. De repente sentí que mis manos picaban. Desorientada dirigí mis ojos hacia abajo y mi aliento paró en seco._

_Mis muñecas estaban vendadas perfectamente y del reverso de mi mano una vía salía conectándose a una máquina de signos vitales y a una bolsa de suero que iba en proceso de vaciarse, el fluido recorriendo una delgada manguera hasta mis venas. _

_Mis ojos ardieron y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas. La impotencia me sumergió. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_De repente y de forma extraña, una ola de tranquilidad alarmante mi invadió, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero yo no sentía nada… absolutamente nada. Mis dudas se fueron apagando hasta el punto en que no me interesaba buscar una respuesta._

_Por varios minutos me dediqué a observarme. Estaba un poco delgada, más pálida de lo usual en mí. Vestía una de mis pijamas habituales ¿Cómo me la puse? Tampoco me importaba. Una camisa naranja y un short de seda blanco. La habitación era de color blanco hueso y las cortinas verdes claro. Muy amplia para una sola persona en ella_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que pegará un ligero brinco. Davis entró y la cerro tras de sí. Me llamó mucho la atención que llevara puesto el uniforme de la secundaria y gotas de agua caían de su cabello y rostro. Una expresión indescifrable se plantaba en su rostro. _

_Por unos minutos se quedó en medio de la habitación observándome sin decir palabra. Hasta ahora noté que su respiración era agitada. Sus ojos se clavaron en mis muñecas vendadas, había dolor pintado en su rostro... de nuevo me dieron ganas de llorar… _

_Volvió a fijar su vista en mí y suspiro… lo conocía, estaba furioso. ¿Por qué estaba furioso…?_

_Davis cerró sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos, fue como si soltaran fuego- ¿Tienes idea del desmadre que causaste?_

_Parpadee confusa ¿Por qué me hablaba como si fuera culpable?_

_-¿Qué has hecho Meems? ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?_

_Me encogí en mi lugar, sentándome. No entendía…._

_Negué suavemente- No sé de qué…_

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE, JODER?- revolvió con ira y desesperación su ya de por si cabello alborotado._

_Sus gritos fueron como un botón de activación. _

_Caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho… esta vez mis ojos ardieron y no lo impedí. Una tras otra, lágrimas fueron descendiendo por mi rostro cayendo sobre mis manos que se aferraban con fuerza a mis antebrazos. _

_-¡RESPONDEME!- en serio estaba enojado. _

_-¡DEJAME!- cerré mis ojos. Luchando. Negándome rotundamente a aceptar todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo- ¡Davis por favor! ¡Tengo mis razones!_

_-¿Razones?- soltó una carcajada seca. Sin una pizca de gracia- ¡No te engañes Mimi!_

_-¡No me estoy engañando! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODO! ¡No puedo más! ¡Addison ya no está!- patalee frustrada. Es como si fuese un interrogatorio. El dolor que he estado sintiendo últimamente me oprimía el corazón…._

_Tomándome desprevenida, mi amigo me sujeto con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza de mis manos. Deteniendo mí rabieta- ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? ¡SÉ QUE ELLA YA NO ESTÁ! ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer?!_

_-¡Acabar con todo! ¡Solo desgracias han pasado!_

_El me miró con dureza. Jamás lo vi tan molesto… excepto cuando Michael…._

_Mordí mi labio inferior al escuchar su grito- ¡ACABAR CON TODO QUITANDOTE LA VIDA! ¡ESO ES UNA MALDITA COBARDÍA, MIMI! ¡NO ARREGLARÁ NADA!_

_Mis quejas se paralizaron- Tu no entiendes nada. A ti no te traicionaron…_

_-¿Estás hablando del imbécil de Washington?_

_-Hablo de todo. De él. De Sora, Kari, todos esos cretinos mentirosos. Falsos. Addison se ha ido… y sí, lo admito. Sí soy una maldita cobarde. Pero no me importa. Sé que si muero no le haré falta a nadie._

_Sus brazos a mi alrededor tan de repente hicieron que me callara. Enterrando su rostro en mi cuello, Davis susurraba con una voz desgarradoramente quebrada- No te atrevas a decir eso ni una jodida vez más… ¿Por qué Mimi…? ¿Cómo todo lo que pasó ha causado que llegarás a estos extremos? Te equivocas… yéndote al otro mundo solo empeorará las cosas… ¿Piensas que Anika soportará que otra de sus hermanas ya no esté?_

_Abrí mis ojos, y me abrace a él… incluso aunque estuviera húmedo por la lluvia, su cuerpo trasmitía una calidez que me provocaba más ganas de llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía muy mal. Destrozada. _

_-Escucha, Meems- su increíblemente suave voz me profesaba escalofríos- Si tú te vas… yo no podría vivir sin ti. Eres irremplazable para mí, para Willis, para Daniel, Anika… la loca de Yolei… eres la luz de tus padres, puede que ya no sean tan complejo de goma de mascar como cuando eras una niña, pero si no estás __ellos no podrían seguir adelante…- su mano comenzó a acariciar con ternura mi espalda… su cabello húmedo me hacía cosquillas en el rostro- Me imaginó que no tienes una idea de cuánto significas para mí. Pero déjame decirte algo…_

_Se separó un poco de mí, solo para ser capaz de verme directamente. Su mano levantó mi barbilla. Como si fuese una imagen relámpago, una expresión horrorizada cruzo por su rostro. lleve inconscientemente una mano a mi mejilla y contuve la respiración... tenía rasguños...- Estoy aquí a mitad de la noche, con el uniforme del colegio. Apenas Willis me llamó tome el primer vuelo que pude, ni siquiera le avise a mis padres, me escapé de clases y no le dije nada a nadie… Yolei no estaba en Odaiba así que no pudo venir conmigo, pero ella en este momento está pegada al teléfono con Anika y las dos están llorando a mares… y todo por enterarme que mi mejor amiga está en el hospital… porque por un mínimo momento, se derrumbó debido a todos los golpes que recibió. ¿Sabes que sentí cuando lo supe? Sentí como una parte de mí se desintegraba al pensar en la sola idea de que cuando llegase, tú ya no despertaras… _

_-Da… Davis…_

_-Entiendo por lo estás pasando… aunque no lo creas, pero Mimi… no te ocultes del mundo, todos te necesitamos, tú mundo te necesita… yo necesito a mi mejor amiga… a la chica que se confabula conmigo para bromas, a mi cómplice…- volvió a sujetar mis muñecas y las levantó, frente a ambos- esto ahora es una marca de una batalla perdida, pero ten por seguro que la guerra sigue, y tú serás mi guerrera, mi luchadora… no vuelvas a hacerte daño, porque nos lo estarás haciendo a nosotros también…_

_Un chico de catorce años... su nobleza sobrepasaba los limites. _

_En sus labios se curveo una resplandeciente sonrisa- ¿Por qué sigues llorando?- _

_-Es que…- fruncí mi ceño e inhale profundo- Lo- lo siento…_

_-¿Sientes haberte hallado acorralada? Por eso no se pide perdón, Meems. Lo que me importa es que me prometas seguir luchando y darle por donde duele a las personas que se atreven a meterse contigo ¿Sabes cómo se hace?_

_-No..._

_Esta ocasión, su sonrisa despegó una igual en mí- Siendo feliz. Da por donde más duele. _

Esa noche, él se quedó conmigo toda la noche, se dedicó a sacarme risas. Pero en los momentos en los que me decaía, su silencio me arrullaba hasta quedarme dormida.

Esa ocasión fue una dura batalla para mí. Mis emociones estaban tan al borde de la desesperación que no encontré salida.

Él fue, es y será siempre mi compañero de batallas y guerras. Un amigo único. Y me siento afortunada de presumirle al mundo la increíble persona que tengo como mejor amigo y que nunca cambiaría por nada. Definitivamente sabes cuando alguien seguirá a tu lado en cualquier situación. Si sigue contigo en las malas, se merece las buenas.

Me demostró que para mantener una amistad, no se necesita la cercanía diaria, sino la compañía del corazón.

Por mucho tiempo y luego del olvido de mis "amigos", creí que podría lograr mis metas sola, que todo estaría bien. Pero es duro sentir la soledad. Descubrí que si busco con el alma y no con la mente plagada por el orgullo, encontraré mi estrella, que al brillar me ayude a salir de mi escondite, tendiéndome su mano para luchar. Eso se llama amistad.

-¿Mimi en que piensas?

Sonreí guiñandole un ojo a mi amiga- No es nada, Yolei.

Fije mi ojos en la foto donde Davis me abrazaba por los hombros, ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa y cómplice, la fotografía más actual que teníamos y mi sonrisa aumentó:

Ahora sé y lo mantendré presente, que Davis Motomiya es la estrella que me guía a casa cada día.

**...**

**Oh Dios… me inspiré a pesar de que quedó cortito. **

**Leí en varias ocasiones y en ciertos perfiles (ojo que soy una acosadora xD ) que gracias a mí aprendieron a amar a mi querido Davis, bueno… con esto les doy más razones para amarlo. AMENLO CONMIGO. **

**Esto es todo por ahora gente. Nos leemos en la próxima. **

**Meroko-Y-Chan mode off. **


End file.
